


seaweed

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Disabled Character, Drabble, F/F, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Kamukura Izuru, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, despite the title there is no porn, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: in which komaeda is a monster fucker in everything i write him inor: komaeda's family has just died and a mysterious mermaid shows up on shore
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 41





	seaweed

**Author's Note:**

> bruh. idk  
welcome to my kamukoma monsterfucker collection ig

Nagito leads a strange life, a balance between good luck and bad luck, good things followed by very, very bad things.  
He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle when he was ten or eleven to get proper medical care for his developing muscular dystrophy. His birth parents had lived out in a tiny town by a shore, living on the beach side in a little house. His father was a fisherman, his mother a trophy wife.  
Nagito's family was wealthy, the fishing business was big in the tiny town and the town's neighboring.  
Nagito barely ever saw his father, though. His mother did not raise him, either.  
Their maid was really the one who parented and raised Nagito.  
She was a kind woman who Nagito wished had moved with him into the big city for his treatment.  
It has been seven or so years since Komaeda was forced to leave his family, and he was informed that his father, mother, and the maid had been missing for years, assumed dead.  
He got everything his parents owned. Including the house, his father's boat, their wealth.  
Everything.  
And so, here Komaeda stands in front of his childhood home, a suitcase in hand.  
And his childhood friend by his side and new caretaker, Chiaki Nanami.  
"Is it bigger than you remember?" She asked, her arm half mindedly wrapped around Komaeda's.  
He can feel the ds in her jacket pocket against his waist, her prized possession.  
"No, smaller actually," Nagito answered, using his free arm to fish for the house key. Eventually, he found the ring of keys given to him and unlocked the house.  
Chiaki snatched Nagito's suitcase and entered first, and Komaeda followed soon after. It was a tiny little shack, his mother lived for the aesthetic, his father could care less.  
Chiaki returned empty handed, having set Nagito's suitcase in his former room as she then inspected the kitchen. Komaeda closed the door to the house, stumbling and eventually setting himself down carefully on the sofa as his legs gave out from underneath him.  
The strength in his legs only grew weaker, and eventually it'd get to his arms and the rest of his body.  
At least, that's what the doctor said.  
Chiaki sighed, closing the refrigerator, "It looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping later. You need your medication refilled anyway, right?"  
Nagito nodded, "You need yours too, don't you?" He said, teasingly, to which Chiaki snickered.  
He was, of course, referring to marijuana. Chiaki was someone you could call a stoner, she had a friend who would deal it to her.  
Chiaki returned to the living room, sitting beside Nagito, "Nurse Tsumiki will be here next week, from the big city. She'll be coming down to do a check up every month. In the meantime, if you start having medical trouble, you'll have to go see Maki and Kirumi Harukawa, I left their address on the fridge. They both have some medical training and will be of use, I think. I'll be back later, going grocery shopping," Chiaki informs, standing up and grabbing her bag, then leaving the house and leaving.  
Leaving Komaeda alone with thoughts and memories.  
Had Komaeda not have been sick, horribly sick, stumbling and falling, scraping his knees on every surface, perhaps he would know where his family was.  
Perhaps if he had never left in the first place and just waited to die in this house, they never would've disappeared.  
Somehow, this must be his fault.  
Nagito rubbed away the tears threatening to spill from his seafoam green eyes, pushing himself up off the white sofa, knees buckling underneath the little weight he had. His braces could take the unsteadiness, though. They were built for that   
Nagito left the house, walking out towards the shoreline as he stood still, trying to take it all in.  
Grounding.  
The wind flowing through his white locks, the smell of salt and fish peppered in the wind. The feeling of warm sand from underneath his sandals, and the cawing of seagulls, searching for food.  
A familiar environment.  
… A lovely place to die.  
Nagito moved once again, out more towards the sea as he climbed on top of a large rock, pulling his scarred knees towards his chest.  
The sea is blue green, the water moving back and forth like a pattern. The sound of the waves swishing is comforting.  
Nagito wonders if his father is out at sea again. Maybe he just hasn't come home yet, and tomorrow Nagito will get the light morse code signals telling Nagito he's okay.  
Or maybe his father has drown. Never to be seen again. Maybe the sea he loved so much had claimed him.  
Something caught Nagito's eyes, a large looking fish stranded on land, looking to be covered in seaweed. Nagito slides off the rock, the back of his thighs protesting against that decision as he made his way over to the creature.  
Nagito got to his knees beside the creature, the cold water brushes against them as he hesitantly starts to move what he think is seaweed away from the creature.  
It is not seaweed, it isn't slimy and thin as Nagito thought. It's a deep brown color, feeling a lot more like hair than anything. Komaeda's pale hands hesitantly move it to the side, coming face to face with something unexpected.  
A human torso and head on top of a fish tail.   
Mermaid, that's what they would call this.  
The mermaid was dark in color, considerable tan and much darker than Komaeda could ever be. His nose, shoulders, cheeks, and hands were covered in darker freckles, the mermaid was considerably smaller than Nagito.  
His tail was black, few dark red scales littered across the black surface, the red sparkled in the sunlight.  
Komaeda couldn't believe his eyes as he gently began to shake the man.  
"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Nagito asked, as if the thing could possibly answer before it's eyes fluttered open.  
A bright red, big and wide like a doll's.  
Upon taking in his surroundings, the mermaid sat up and jumped back from Nagito in fear.  
"Wait! No, no, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Nagito tried to reassure, worry clouding his already dull green eyes, "Wh, what's your name?"  
The other relaxed slightly, taking a breath as he tried to speak.  
"I… I…" He started, struggling to get the words out of his mouth, "Izuru Kamu-" Before finishing his last name, he began to cough up water, ducking away to hide such a motion.  
“Are you ok-”  
“Kamukura. Izuru Kamukura,” Izuru finished.   
Nagito nodded along, “I’m, I’m Nagito Komaeda. Sorry if I startled you… Do you need help?”  
Izuru fell silent, looking down at himself. His chest was covered with a torn up black fabric, resembling a shirt, and a vial tied around his neck. He snatched the vial from off of his neck, the liquid a neon red as he looked up at Nagito.  
“Clothes. And a towel.” Izuru deadpanned.  
Nagito flushed but nodded, standing up and stumbling back into his house.

After trouble between Nagito struggling to help his new apparent mermaid friend with legs get into clothes without looking, and then struggling to get him into the house, Nagito found himself collapsing on the sofa, soaking the pretty white fabric with sea water.  
Not that it hasn’t had the same thing done to it multiple times.  
Izuru was leaned against the wall by the doorway, still struggling to get a hand of his newly found legs. His red eyes looked over to Nagito as he spoke.   
“Sorry,” he said, “For making you do… So much work. You are sick?”   
His english wasn’t amazing, sentences short and sweet. Sometimes he seemingly forgot words.   
“I… Have a sickness that makes my legs and such not work as well as they should,” He explained, sitting up with a smile, “My muscles are trying to eat themselves in some sort of sense, so I can’t walk very well.”  
Izuru nodded, “I cannot walk well either…”   
“To be expected,” Nagito replied, “Why are you here?”  
“Deliver… Message. But that can wait.”  
“Okay…” Nagito said, “Do you need a place to stay?”  
“Not necessary.”  
The two fell silent as Izuru made him way around the house, hands on the wall as he stumbled.  
Nagito wondered if that’s what he looked like whenever he walked.   
He had originally given Izuru one of his tee shirts, which ended up being like a dress on the other. So, he had nabbed some of Chiaki’s clothes. They seemed to be around the same size, so Izuru was now struggling to walk in a white button up and black skirt.  
He didn’t seem to mind the skirt, said it was cute, only confusing Nagito further.   
Chiaki eventually returned, opening the door with her arms full of two of three bags on each arm. She wasn’t alarmed when she saw Izuru, giving him a half wave as she set the bags down on the table.  
“Found friends already, Nagito?” She asked.  
“Something like that…”  
Chiaki smiled knowingly, though Komaeda dared not ask what she knew.   
“I bought more snack type foods, I’m sure you won’t mind. I’m not the best at cooking, and you sure can’t cook…” Chiaki added on, “Microwave meals, but… No microwave. For fuck’s sake, no microwave?”  
Komaeda shrugged as Izuru managed to climb up onto one of the chairs, sitting criss cross on the chair.  
Chiaki sat down in the chair next to Izuru, and Nagito watched intently, nervousness eating him alive.  
“What’s your name?” She asked.  
“Izuru Kamukura.”  
“Wearing my clothes?”  
“Didn’t have any.”  
“Mermaid?”  
Izuru paused, looking aside as he bit his lower lip.  
“... I thought so,” Chiaki answered, “I’m a local, we have heard plenty of legends and stuff about mermaids and things like that… Didn’t think they were real, but you’re not a very convincing human.”  
“Oh, sorry,” Izuru replied.  
“No, don’t apologize, let me help you, though,” replied the pink eyed girl, sliding off the chair and going towards her room. She returned with two hair combs and two hair ties, snatching the towel from off the counter as she began to dry Izuru’s long hair, then comb it out and braid it. It was not quick or easy work. If Nagito had to guess, the whole process took about an hour. She had also placed a black tie over the button up, declaring the look finished.  
Chiaki then proceeded to go back into her room, passed out in her own clothes, and leaving Nagito and Izuru to their own thoughts. Izuru left the house once again, Nagito watched him from the window, watched him sit in the sand and watch the waves, watch the moon.  
Eventually, Komaeda gave in, getting up and throwing on his own dusty green jacket and going outside, sitting beside Izuru to watch with him.   
Izuru’s head fell on Nagito’s shoulder, and a slight smile came to Nagito’s face.  
“You said you had a message, right?” Nagito asked, and Izuru nodded, “Who is it for?”  
“You,” Izuru replied, “Your family is missing, correct?”  
“... Yes,” Nagito replied, “They have been for awhile, I wasn’t informed until recently… What about it?”  
“I met them.”  
“What?”  
“I met them,” Izuru replied, “Not recently. But I did. It was an accident. My friend had lured them into a forbidden place, she is a siren, and i had accompanied her that night.”  
“Are… They alive?” Nagito asked, he felt goosebumps along his arms, a shakiness coming to his body.”  
“No,” Izuru answered simply, “I had caught them too late, drown. I felt bad, I knew them once, when I was young. I thought you would have wanted to know, but you did not return for a long time.”  
“You… You waited?” Komaeda asked, looking back down at the other.  
“I figured you’d come back at some point,” Izuru answered, “I was right.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Nagito asked, moving away from Izuru to look him in the eyes.  
“You were happy,” Izuru explained, “Having fun… Didn’t want to ruin it.”  
The two fell silent, Komaeda trying to take it in, and Izuru awaiting a response. The moon rose higher and glowed brighter, and eventually Izuru spoke.  
“I must take my leave,” he said.  
“You can’t stay a little longer?” Nagito asked, a slight whine in his voice.  
“No, I apologize,” Izuru replied, standing up as he looked back at Komaeda, “You will know where to find me if you need me. Tell miss Nanami I’ll return her stuff shortly.”  
Nagito watched Izuru make his way back towards the sea, he looked back at Komaeda and waved, and the white haired boy waved back.  
He was gone before Nagito could even blink.

“You just let him leave?” Chiaki asked as she began to make toaster waffles in the oven.  
Nagito nodded, sitting at the dining room table with a glass of water, “I didn’t know what else to say. He came, explored the house, talked to me, told me my parents are dead, and then left.”  
“Nothing else?” Chiaki asked, looking back at Komaeda.  
“He told me I would know where to find him if I needed him…”  
"Do you need him?"  
Nagito paused for a moment, glancing down at his hands, and then back out the window, eyes catching sight of his father's row boat.  
"You know, my father always wanted me to take after him."  
"Oh?"

Rowing a boat is harder than Nagito thought, and even harder because Chiaki wasn't helping, instead playing Fortnite on her DS.  
"Really? You can't help me out at all?" Nagito asked.  
"Your boyfriend," Chiaki replied, "Fortnite is my wife, Izuru can be yours."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Means I am too high to care."  
Komaeda sighed, stopping for a second as he cupped his own face in his hands as he looked back at Chiaki, peacefully playing her game.  
"I'm gonna do something stupid," he said.  
"Do it," Chiaki replied.  
"You're horrible impulse control."  
"Yeah."  
Having gotten a confirmation, Nagito looked over the side of the boat. He had no idea where they were, but it felt right, and by god is that a good enough reason.  
He looked back at Chiaki, then standing up and taking a leap of faith.  
Literally.  
The water was cold and dark. Like falling, but slower.   
Komaeda was not the best swimmer, nor the sharpest tool in the shed, but something about this felt comforting, peaceful.  
Is this what it feels like to die? With your best friend above, playing fucking Fortnite while you may have just sentenced yourself to death?  
… Is this such a bad way to go?   
It wasn't Komaeda's objective, to die here, but somehow, it felt comforting.  
Knowing he may die the same way his family had.  
A pair of warm arms wrap around Komaeda's waist, stopping his falling and forcing Komaeda to open his eyes, his green eyes meeting with Izuru's glowing ruby eyes.  
He pushed a green vial towards Nagito, Nagito taking it into his hands as the other swam upwards.  
They reached the surface, Nagito gasping for air as Izuru seemed unphased, his eyes now returning to the dark red Nagito had known them as.  
"Impulsive, are we? It's barely been a day," he said, and Nagito laughed.  
"Perhaps, but I can't get you off my mind."  
"Well, don't drown yourself next time."  
Komaeda snickered as Chiaki looked back over to Nagito and Izuru, waving.  
"Hey! You lived, congrats!"

"So, what happens now?" Chiaki asked, her high finally wearing off as they say at the dining room table, eating shitty toaster waffles once again.  
"Well, he's gonna visit frequently, I guess, and I asked if he wanted to go on a date next time we saw each other," Komaeda explained, "He… didn't know what that was, so I tried to explain, but I guess that's happening."  
Izuru had guided them back to the shoreline, they had talked along the way, what Izuru's life was like, what Komaeda's life was like.  
Things like that.  
Nagito had practically begged to see him again, and the other eventually gave in. No one is immune to Nagito's puppy eyes.  
"So you guys are dating? Nice, maybe you should meet my girlfriend," Chiaki replied.  
"Girlfriend?" Nagito asked.  
"She's a foreigner, Izuru knows her."  
"What?"  
"Dude, I pulled the whole mermaid legends thing out of my ass," Chiaki explained, "Did you really think I'm stupid enough to just fall for it and assume it's true?"  
Komaeda flushed, "Well… I don't know."  
"You'll meet her next time Izuru's here. She's a princess of the ocean, you know?"  
"Oh, don't flex on me, Chiaki."  
Chiaki giggled, "Sure, sure, whatever you wanna say."


End file.
